Packaging of perishable items, fragile items, pharmaceuticals, and various other items of various shapes and sizes poses a challenge to suppliers and consumers alike. For example, suppliers are faced with the challenge of shipping fragile items, perishable items, pharmaceuticals, and various other items economically while minimizing damage and other forms of transit breakage. Similar challenges exist for individual consumers shipping perishable items, fragile items, pharmaceuticals, and various other items.